


The Sans-sation Of Heat

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Sans and Papyrus begin to relax on an average evening when both are greeted by the beginning of a week of heat or mating week. Every monster begins to experience heat once they reach the age of 16. Sans has experienced the first week of each month for the past 2 years. This is Papyrus’s first time experiencing heat and he is completely unsure what to do, but Sans lends him a hand.





	

Papyrus let out a sigh of relieve as he lay down on his bed at the end of a tiring day. Papyrus had changed into a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pajama shorts. Papyrus had just turned 16 a few days ago, and he looked at his phone and looked at the date and time, January 1st, 1:27 am. Sans and Papyrus had just finished celebrating New Year with their friends. Papyrus grinned at the screen before laying his head down onto the pillows. 

Sans looked at his phone as he lay on his mattress and lay his head on the rolled up ball of sheets. Sans sighed and knew what was going to happen within the hour. He has dealt with this sensation for two whole years now. Ever since he turned 16, to be exact. What Sans was more worried about was how Papyrus, just turning 16, was going to react to it. Sans had luckily been given a book to him, from Gaster, that explained how every monster experiences heat once they hit a certain age.

Papyrus suddenly felt a strange surge of magic running through his body and his right eye began to glow orange. Papyrus noticed that an orange lump began to form in his shorts and it began to slowly rise before the magic hardened itself. Papyrus’s face now had orange blush across where his cheeks would be, if he had cheeks. Papyrus began to quietly pant and he tried his best to ignore the hardened member in his shorts. Papyrus couldn’t ignore the aching member as it roughly rubbed against the fabric of his shorts, causing a quiet moan to escape Papyrus’s mouth. 

Sans felt a familiar surge of magic run through his body and he sighed as his left eye began to glow and he felt a painfully hard member formed from the blue colored magic. Sans slipped his hand into his shorts and began to slowly stroke the aching member. Sans used his free hand to gently rub his dark blue soul that was inside of his rib cage. He gently rubbed it and gently rubbed his member, causing his cheeks to become a bright blue. Sans was startled as he got a text message. “SANS! H-HELP! MY MAGIC IS GOING CRAZY!” read the text that Papyrus had just sent. 

Sans quickly got up and ran into Papyrus’s room and he saw Papyrus sitting on his bed with orange magic swirling around him. Papyrus looked up at Sans with an expression of panic. “S-SANS! W-WHAT’S HAPPENING?” Papyrus asked, in a fearful tone. Sans quietly chuckled and sat down next to his brother. “Bro, you’re experiencing a perfectly normal part of every monster’s life.” Sans said, setting a bony hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I-I am?” The younger skeleton said, clearly confused. 

“Of course, when every monster turns 16 they began to go through the cycle of heat. The first week of every month is when the cycle of heat occurs. During this time the monster is in a state of constant arousal which leads to the monster usually finding a partner or a way of relieving the arousal. After the first year of heat, the monster’s body will adjust to the feeling of heat and the monster will able to control their lustful magic, much easier.” Sans explained. “WOWIE, SANS. THAT’S THE MOST EDCUATED THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID!” Papyrus exclaimed. “Heh, thanks bro. Now, back to the issue.” Sans chuckled, before pointing to the glowing area of Papyrus’s shorts. Papyrus’s cheeks turned a darker orange and he covered his front with his bony hands, a quiet sob escaping the larger skeleton. 

Sans used his own hand to take hold of one of Papyrus’s. “Papyrus, it’s okay. There is no need to be embarrassed. It’s perfectly normal for you be shy and scared, at first.” Sans whispered, consoling the younger skeleton. “O-OKAY, S-SANS…” Papyrus sniffled, wiping away a tear before gripping the sides of his shorts and pulling them down a bit, causing a large orange member to spring free. Papyrus moaned as cool air swirled around the aching member causing it to twitch. Sans’s blush turned a darker blue and Sans felt his member harden more and twitch in excitement. 

Papyrus gasped as he felt Sans’s hand wrapped around his throbbing member. Sans began to slowly stroke it and soon began to pump it at a steady pace, earning tons of moans from Papyrus. “This is one of the ways to help relieve some of the pressure from it…” Sans explained. Papyrus nodded as he wrapped his own hand around the glowing organ. Papyrus began to pump and he began to pant more as he started to stroke faster and rougher. Sans felt his member get more and more needy as his magic surged, causing Sans to moan. Sans began to gently rub his own member. 

“S-SANS…IT FEELS WEIRD…” Papyrus moaned, feeling the magic beginning to build up in his pelvis. “Don’t worry, Papy… that means that the magic is about to be released.” Sans moaned, still stroking himself. Papyrus began to stroke himself faster and harder, needing to get rid of this strange magic. Papyrus threw his head back and screamed as a large amount of sticky orange seed was released from Papyrus’s member. Papyrus panted heavily as he heard Sans groaning before he threw his head back as his own sticky seed was released. Both skeletons panted heavily and both leaned against the wall. 

Papyrus stood up and grabbed a cleaning wipe and wiped up the blue and orange goo from the sheets. Papyrus lay down next to his brother and felt another surge of the strange magic. “SANS! IT’S BACK!” Papyrus said, panicking. “Yeah…it only goes away for a short time…mine’s back too…” Sans explained. “H-HOW LONG DOES THIS GO ON FOR?” Papyrus asked. “All week…and it is torture…” Sans continued. “So, want me to show another way to relieve the pressure?” Sans asked, with a cheesy grin. “P-PLEASE…” Papyrus groaned, feeling his member begging to be freed from the cloth prison. 

Sans pulled down Papyrus’s shorts and gently gripped Papyrus’s glowing orange member. Sans gently stroked Papyrus and locked ‘lips’ with Papyrus. Papyrus gasped which allowed Sans’s glowing blue tongue to battle with Papyrus’s orange tongue. “MMPH! S-SANS!” Papyrus moaned, muffled by the older skeleton’s mouth. Sans pulled away and then placed his tongue at the tip of Papyrus’s member, earning a moan from the younger brother. Sans licked his brother’s member from base to tip, causing loud moans. “O-OH MY G-GOSH, S-SANS!” Papyrus moaned as Sans took his whole member into his mouth. 

Sans was surprised at himself that he took all of Papyrus’s length without choking on it. Guess it was a good idea to practice with a ketchup bottle a while back. Papyrus moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets, feeling his climax creeping closer and closer. “OH GOD, SANS!” Papyrus screamed as Papyrus released his sticky release into Sans’s mouth. Sans swallowed and wiped his mouth. “Heh. Tastes like oranges.” Sans chuckled. “S-SANS!” Papyrus shrieked, turning an even darker shade of orange. 

Papyrus took notice of Sans’s glowing tent in his shorts and forced Sans down onto the bed and gently rubbed Sans’s member through the cloth. “Oh, god…P-Papyrus…” Sans moaned. Papyrus moved down to Sans’s hips and pulled down Sans’s shorts, allowing his glowing blue member to be released. Papyrus took Sans’s member into his mouth and bobbed up and down on the older skeleton’s member. Sans moaned Papyrus’s name and gripped the bedsheets. Soon, Sans released his magical seed into Papyrus’s mouth and Papyrus swallowed it. “S-SANS, YOU TASTE LIKE BLUEBERRIES…” Papyrus said, winking at his older brother. 

Sans spent the rest of night and most of the week, assisting Papyrus with his first experience in heat and showing many different ways to relieve the pressure. Papyrus handled it surprisingly well. The next time Papyrus entered heat, he spent almost the whole week in his room, handling it the way his older brother showed him. Papyrus was always a quick learner…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while back, when I shipped Fontcest. I still ship it a bit but not as much I used to. But, I might write a few Fontcest fics but I'll probably write more with Asgore in them since, he's my favorite character. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
